


Monsters and Proms

by IT_CAME_FROM_MUD



Category: Monster Prom - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, It will be cute I promise, M/M, Monster Prom, Multi, Other, sexual stuff, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD/pseuds/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD
Summary: Cute one-shots of all the playable and dateable characters. It’s super tiring but it’s super fun!





	1. Chapter 1

B

* * *

**Damien LaVey And Brian Yu**

 

    “GOD DAMNIT!” Damien LaVey shrieked, slamming his clenched fists down on the desk in front of him. His anger barely made a dent in the loud buzz of the classroom. No one gave him a second look. Each monsterous student was fixed on their own computers, babbling excitedly about the latest Gaagle (a search engine for monsters) update. Damien scowled at the teacher, hoping that she would notice how much he was struggling with his laptop. Alas, she ignored him, per usual. Jeez, he only set her desk on fire one time! Well, technically two times, but she didn’t have to be such a butt-hurt loser about it! Damien stared back down at his screen with disgust. He had just deleted a really important word doc and he had absolutely no idea how to get it back. 

    “GYAAAAAAAH!” He shouted, slapping his fingers down on the keys and pressing buttons  frantically, hoping to make his words return to the page. At this point, several other students looked at this crazy demon shouting at his computer and hitting it. 

     Yellow eyes blazing, Damien felt a shadow fall over his face. He turned to snarl at the other student, to tell them to fuck off, until he felt two placating hands covering his own, stopping him from literally ripping his computer to bits.

    The hands were big and green, with ragged fingernails and a faint smell of rot and decay. To Damien, it smelled a little like home. “What the fuck do you want, noob?” Damien growled, his raspy voice winding down from a yell to barely a whisper. 

   The other student, Brian Yu, stared down at Damien impassively, his cold and listless gaze beginning to unnerve the red demon. Damien wasn’t going to lie, as much as Brian weirded him out, the missing bit of skin over his mouth was metal as hell. 

   Brian took one look at the computer screen and gently nudged Damien aside, placing his dirty fingers on the keys and tapping a couple buttons. Within an instant, Damien’s document had returned. Damien let out a whoop and clapped Brian on the back. “MY FUCKING HERO!” He hollered, pumping his fist in the air like an excited child. 

    Brian smirked a little bit, the torn flesh pulling to the corner of his mouth. Damien flinched involuntarily. That was fucking hot. An undead zombie, literally missing parts of his face had just grinned like it was nothing. 

    Damien tried to cover the sudden awkward silence by raising an eyebrow at Brian, trying to look intimidating. He felt a little self-conscious, seeing as a demon with a broken horn isn’t very terrifying. “You’re a zombie right? That’s pretty fucking epic.”

   Damien wanted to take back the words as soon as he said them. ‘Epic’?! He sounded like a nerd! Who even asks dumb questions like that? Instead of rolling his eyes like Damien had expected, Brian giggled a bit. 

    His low, gutteral laugh reminded Damien of a quiet boom of thunder. Distant but still just as powerful as loud thunder. The deep and rich noise poured over Damien like a shower of liquid gold, heavy and hot.

    Damien was blushing, somehow even redder than normal. He knew he was blushing, he could easily recognize that blast of heat traveling from his ears to his cheeks. Oh God. Why was he blushing?! 

    “Thanks, I guess.” Brian grinned again, completely unaware of the effect he was having on Damien. He looked Damien over slowly with almost ravenous green eyes. “Lemme guess...” Brian murmured teasingly, counting each horn and each claw. He snapped his fingers suddenly, his eyes lighting up with mock surprise. “A gremlin! Wait! No, a demon!” Damien laughed despite himself, his cackles coming out in animalistic snarls. 

     “I guess I should thank you for helping.” Damien paused, his sharp teeth gleaming as he smiled. “But I won’t. You’re still a fucking noob.” Brian nodded like he expected this, standing back up to his towering height.

     “Bye.” He began to lumber away, shoving his hands into his tattered hoodie. “Bye the way,” Brian turned back to wink at Damien, who felt his heart seize up in his chest. “Demons shouldn’t wag their tails.” 

      Damien turned around to find his long red tail wagging frantically, as if he were an excited puppy about to receive a treat. Shit! Brian howled with laughter and walked away, ducking the computer thrown at his head as he went.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Damien LaVey and Vicky Schmidt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electric shock is fucking crazy! So, it seems, is Vicky.

The cigarettes tasted like wet kisses. Damien was pretty sure they did at least. He’d never really had a French kiss, except for that one time. He was pretty sure that the girl he kissed wasn’t even French.   
Smoking in the bathroom was super easy and super not allowed, so naturally, Damien LaVey totally did it. His nicotine experience was slightly ruined by the sound of electricity crackling and crying.   
“Hey, could you shut the fuck up? I’m trying to smoke!” Damien roared, pounding on the only occupied stall with a manic fist.   
“S-sorry.” The voice was so small and apologetic that Damien had to wince. Fucking pathetic. He leaned back on the dirty bathroom counter, smoke billowing from frowning mouth. The crying stopped, but the sniffling remained.   
“FOR SATAN’S SAKE. SHUT UUUUUUP.” Damien smacked at the door once again and to his awkward surprise, it swung open.   
Vicky Schmidt sat on the floor, silently bawling her eyes out. She jerked her head up, blinking the tears from her very blue eyes. Hiccuping loudly, the blue monster struggled to her feet.   
“What’s your problem?” He had meant it as an actual question, but like most things he said, it came off as rude. Vicky started to cry a little less quietly, scooping an electric car jack off the dirty tile floor. She tried to slip past him, but Damien parried her attempted escape easily.  
“Seriously, you look shitty. Are you okay?” Panic rose in his throat, while concern swam in his cat-like eyes. He had no fucking clue how to deal with crying people. Especially not people like Vicky. She had always seemed so happy and carefree but she was definitely not happy now.   
“Y-yeah...” She hiccuped once more, wiping the tears from her eyes. Damien moved his arm to let her pass, but she mistook it for an invitation. She dropped the car jack with a clatter and ran into his open arms, sobbing like a wretched creature. Damien froze, listening to the sound of her tears as she buried her face into his chest.   
Damien backed up a bit, trying to escape her tight grip. She clung to him tighter still, slowly dragging the both of them to the floor. Damien sunk down with her, still very unsure of what to do. He slowly placed his clawed hands to her silky black hair, rocking back and forth.   
He wanted to say something to comfort her, to tell Vicky that it was okay, but it seemed to be very not okay. She looked up at Damien sadly, finally dragging her face from his shirt. Her face was inches from his, and he could physically feel his breath halt.  
She was lovely. Even while ugly crying, Vicky had somehow contrived to be pretty. Her nose was pointed and petite, now only millimeters from his.   
“I’m sorry...” For once in his life, Damien LaVey was at a loss for words. What was he sorry for? Vicky didn’t mind. She rested her head on his shoulder and he continued rocking her gently. Just him and Vicky sitting on the bathroom floor, both of them tearing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Please enjoy this one!


	3. Damien LaVey and Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz seems shy but Damien wants him to flip the fuck out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s gonna be a little sexy. Nobody’s gonna be naked, but there will be some tension.

“Holy shit! No way!” Damien LaVey chuckled, clapping like the obnoxious bastard he was. Oz giggled a bit, his soft laughter drowned in the tide of Damien’s roars. “I-I can’t believe you’d actually do that to some fucker.” Damien wheezed, turning to look at Oz with newfound admiration. Oz shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the little shadows dancing happily along his shoulders.   
“How come you don’t pull shit like that anymore?” Damien whined, draping himself over the table in a desperate grab for Oz’s attention. Oz flushed a pale white, calmly ignoring Damien’s childish behavior.   
“Because scaring people isn’t fun.” Oz chided quietly, clicking his tongue in disapproval. Damien couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He sat back in his seat, tapping his nails impatiently on the lunch table.   
The students around them chattered to themselves, stuffing their faces full of disgusting lunch food. Damien and Oz sat in silence for awhile, both of their eyes fixed on the trays in front of them.   
“I could tell you more.” Oz’s gentle voice pierced the sudden quiet that fell over them. It didn’t really come out of Oz’s mouth, seeing as he never had one, but Damien heard it clear as a bell.   
“Tell me you nerdy badass!” Damien cheered, his voice raised with glee. Oz blinked at the pet name, but he didn’t question it. It was Damien, after all.   
“I came from darkness and I have been around for as long as humanity.” Damien whistled appreciatively, slicking his dark hair back in an adorable attempt to seem older. “I’ve never had a name before. I think I’m the concept of fear, and that’s really all I know.”   
“That’s fucking metal.” Damien whispered, leaning forward as his tail wagged ferociously. Damnit! Damien knew better than to let his tail wag! He wasn’t a fucking dog! “It’s cool I guess.”   
“Heh. Thanks.” Oz scratched the back of his head, his shadowed fingers itching at his midnight dark scalp. Damien bit his tongue to keep from asking a certain question, but it slipped out anyway.   
“D’you have a mouth?” The words tumbled from his mouth like a rocky stream, flowing unenvited into the conversation. Oz froze up, his white eyes flitting to and from Damien’s eager face. Was Oz blushing? Oh god. He totally was.   
“I have one....” Oz replied cautiously, tiptoeing around such a delicate subject. “But maybe I’ll show it to you sometime?” Was Oz flirting or just being polite? Great, now Damien was blushing.   
“Can you fucking destroy someone? Like right now?” Damien grinned, furrowing his brows with malice. It was so rare that he met someone as powerful as Oz, even rarer that the someone in question would destroy or set something on fire. Oz, however, shook his head vehemently.   
Damien groaned, already losing interest. “Hey, what about the little shadow things on your body? Can I touch em?” Without waiting for permission, Damien reached forward to grab at one of the little aparitions...and found himself pinned onto the lunch table, his food flying off the tray.   
“Don’t.” Damien looked up to see Oz hunched over him, eyes narrowed. Oz gripped Damien’s wrists, Oz’s fingernails digging in so hard that they burned. “They’re dangerous.” Damien yelped. None of the other students cared that Damien was pinned, seeing as shit like this happened every day. But Damien cared. Oz looked scary for once in his life, eyes blazing as shadows swirled around him.   
“This is so hot...” Damien whispered, every part of his body completely aware that Oz was on top of him. Oz blinked and turned very white, delicately sliding from Damien’s lap. Damien was also redder than he was comfortable with and scooted from the top of the table and back to his seat.   
The rest of lunch passed in silence, neither of them able to get the feeling Oz being on top of Damien out of their heads.


	4. Oz and Brian Yu *Special Request*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those adorable boys are at it again!

“Wait, how much you weigh again?” Brian grinned, quirking one of his thick eyebrows. The infernal smirk had returned, almost potent with self satisfaction. Oz had felt like relaxing in the sunlight for the day, and relax they did. With birds twittering in their ears, both boys laid on the ground and stared up at the blue sky.   
Brian had yet to make a remark about the fact that Oz had rested his shadowed head on Brian’s chest. It was adorable, so Brian wouldn’t complain. “I mean seriously, Oz.” Brian lurched upright, his sluggish zombie pace diminished by such nice weather. Despite Oz’s angry noise of protest, Brian shrugged the other boy off of him. He continued looking down at Oz, watching the other boy slowly push himself into a sitting position.   
Oz was more relaxed than usual, much to Brian’s delight. Oz, normally tensed and cautious, sat languidly against the prickly grass, his bright white eyes crinkled in a light smile at Brian’s antics.   
“Why do you ask?” Oz tilted his head, wary of the shit-eating grin that Brian wore. Brian couldn’t help himself. His deep giggle thundered out, causing his very visible teeth to rattle a bit. Oz couldn’t help but laugh back. He stopped suddenly, suspicions raised. Brian had his ‘up to no good’ look on. “Seriously, why do you ask?”   
“Simple math.” Brian never did math. Oz already began to mentally calculate how hard he would have to tackle Brian in order to stop this green idiot from doing something dumb. “See, you’re obviously smaller than me.” Brian pressed on, determinedly ignoring Oz’s look of ‘duh’. His rotten lips tilted up, but he managed to force his grin down. Oz saw the semi-smirk and scowled.   
“So, I was wondering how easy it would be for me to do...” Brian shifted his body weight and tensed his undead muscles, now staring intently at Oz. Oz didn’t have time to even yelp before Brian leaped on top of him.   
The heavy weight temporarily stunned Oz, who was so shocked that at first he didn’t even feel Brian tickling him. Oh god. Oz squirmed, trying to hold in his chuckles. It was no use. Brian was just too good at tickling. Oz rolled around helplessly , his tinkling laughter carrying throughout the field.   
Brian was laughing as well, his thick but deft fingers marching along Oz’s vest-covered sides. Oz wriggled, wheezing and panting with glee, the normally placid shadows on his shoulders bobbing happily.   
“Brian, lemme go!” Oz panted, still grinning like a moron. After a few more sweet seconds, Brian slid himself off from Oz, rolling over in the grass. Oz laid there like a useless lump of black clay, clutching his sides and smiling.   
“Well that was fun.” Brian remarked towards no one in particular, turning his empty green eyes back towards the sky. Oz finally collected himself enough to whisper in his most threatening voice,  
“You’re turn.” Brian gasped, fake fear dawning on his face.   
“You have to catch me first.” And with that, Brian jumped up and took off loping on the grassy field. Oz ran after him, streams of darkness twirling out from behind him.   
And there they were. Two morons screaming and laughing and running around in a field.


	5. Zoe and Amira Rashid (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a few scandalous photos sent her way, Zoe has fallen into a pit of thirst and she can’t crawl out!

Bzzz! Zoe’s phone dinged, much to her delight. One of her favourite parts of being a ‘normal’ girl was the technology. Instant messages sent without using mind control to contact people and photos delivered so flawlessly that it was dizzying. She spun over on her plush bed, turning away from her body pillow and fixing her hollow eyes the buzzing screen.   
It was from Amira! Zoe smiled, forcing her lips into an upwards slant. Mortal expressions were incredibly taxing, but they made people feel more comfortable around her.   
Zoe had no idea why, but she always liked Amira better than an average friend. It was probably because, besides Damien, Amira acted like a crazy anime boy. It was an adorable trope.   
Zoe opened her phone and immediately dropped it on her floor with a loud thump when the picture finally loaded.   
Amira was wearing lingerie. No other clothes, just tight....leather lingerie. Her facial expression was ridiculously lurid, almost designed to make Zoe feel weird.   
In the photo, Amira bit her lower lip, her white teeth glistening in the probable flash of the camera. In her hands she gently gripped a whip, almost as if she were cradling her lover.   
Zoe was disturbed by the burst of heat to her cheeks. It felt like fire churning through her veins, purposely wrapping itself around her brain to distract her. She fiercely snapped her mouth shut after noticing the eldritch drool pooling on the surface of her blanket.   
She felt warm and fuzzy butterflies floating to parts of her body she hadn’t given much thought to. Was this normal? Her empty eyes snuck another look at the photo, and much to her displeasure, a butterfly bomb seemed to explode inside her.   
Another message dinged and Zoe fumbled, nearly dropping her precious phone in the process of looking at the second text.   
‘So sorry Zo!!! Wrong number, lol’ Zoe’s heart sank miserably, and she quietly berated herself for ever thinking that Amira would send her that photo purposely. Zoe began to gather herself, realizing that she had literally had been melting into a puddle all over the bed. It had been a long time since she had dissolved into dark goo.   
‘Could you send another?? Jk, teasing!!’ Zoe responded, rolling over on her side, slowly wrapping her tentacle arms up in a tight cocoon of love.   
Her phone buzzed once more and Zoe slowly opened her texts, with one response from Amira.   
‘Your wish is my command <3<3’ Oh god. There were so many photos being sent.


	6. Oz and Zoe (Special Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking with two immortal nightmares. What could go wrong?!

“Stop flicking the batter!” Oz fretted like an anxious mother. He hovered around Zoe, scurrying from shoulder to shoulder and offering words of support. If it had been anyone else doing this, Zoe would have turned them into a million spiders. But Oz was different. She had to giggle a little. Such a cutie! Zoe’s purple skin was flecked with cake and sprinkles, making her look like even more of a snack.   
C’mon Ozzy....wanna taste?~” She waved her wooden spoon enticingly, daring him to come over and take a bite. Unsurprisingly, his black skin (could she even call it skin?) flushed white and he backed up into the sharp counter. She giggled and continued stirring, suddenly aware that his pale eyes were now watching her very move. Now it was Zoe’s turn to flush with embarrassed color.   
In truth, she had gotten the idea of cake baking out of a fanfic. It was just so adorable! Plus, in the end they had made out as the cake was rising in the oven. Although, Oz didn’t need to know about that part. Forming another sticky tentacle, Zoe reached for the bag full of chocolate chips.   
“What about the recipe?” Oz wrung his hands nervously. The shadows seated on his shoulders seemed to grow a few inches in Oz’s nervousness. Zoe knew that it wasn’t even about the cake. He just wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for his and Zoe’s ‘date’. Neither of them were calling it a date but... it was totally a date.   
“The recipe will be okay.” Zoe waved her tentacle flippantly, spilling chocolate chips directly into the batter. Oz still wasn’t appeased, so Zoe stuck her currently available hand into his. Wow. Their hands fit perfectly. Zoe squeezed his fingers slightly, enjoying the little pinpricks of happiness shooting through her arm.  
She had always read stories about how nice handholding could be, but..wow. Oz cleared his throat and glanced down at the tiled kitchen floor. Both were at a complete loss for words. Jeez. Touch starved much?  
Zoe broke the awed silence by giggling a little. Just like that, their hands slid out of reach. Oz stammered something about checking to see if the oven was preheated and scrambled to the corner of the kitchen. Zoe felt the smile tickling at her cheeks and continued to stir.   
Finally, the cake was ready to slide into the oven. Working as a flawless team, Oz and Zoe shoved the cake into the oven and closed the door.   
“This is so cool!” Zoe gushed, spinning around the kitchen. Oz raised after her, eager to please. She wandered around the huge house, searching for more things to be impressed with. Eventually, Oz and Zoe settles down in his art studio to draw some good old Naruto fan art.   
Zoe snuck peeks at Oz’s drawing every now and then. Unease prickled in her stomach. He was so good at art! She scowled down at her stick figure anime and groaned. “Look pretty, damnit!”  
“What was that?” Oz spun his head at her, raising an eyebrow.  
“Gah! Nothing!” Saved the awkwardness of showing him her subpar art, the oven timer beeped. They looked at each other quietly. The moment of truth. Would their cake baby be a disappointment?   
They cautiously crept into the kitchen and peered into the oven. “No...” Zoe whispered in shock, staring at the watery cake. “Oz..I ruined it...there were too many chocolate chips...” Zoe felt like punching herself in the third eye. Like Oz, she had wanted this to be perfect. And she had blown it! Oz crouched down beside her, wrapping his hands around her waist.  
“Please don’t be upset Zoe!” She could feel the jittery tension in his hands as he comforted her. “There’s other stuff we could do! How did that fanfic you were reading end?” She turned slowly towards him, disbelieving. He remembered?   
“Lemme show you.” She murmured. And suddenly, she was kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have requests (ex. Miranda and Brian’s first kiss), write them in the comments and I’ll be sure to take a look!


End file.
